Career Day
Characters Shubie Susie Fred Rechid Nancy Suzy Fish Mabel Isabel Small Billy Tall Billy Monroe Tommy Shelly Taylor Tyler Transcript (Scene cuts to Shubie making breakfast) Susie walks into the kitchen. Shubie: "Good morning Susie!" Susie: "Good morning Mommy! Do you know what day it is today?" Shubie shakes her head. Susie: "It's Career Day! I was wondering if I could bring you to school." Shubie (Sighs): "Alright. I'll go." Susie: "Hooray!" (Scene cuts to Shubie driving Susie to school) Shubie parks her boat in a parking spot and she and Susie walk into school. Shubie: "So this is what your school looks like on the inside? I was expecting it to look a lot nicer." An urchin crawls past them. Tall Billy: "Hey look! It's Susie!" Billy shoots a spitball that hits her in the face. Shubie: "That wasn't very nice." Susie: "Oh don't worry Mom, it happens everyday. Hey, it's my best friend, Isabel! I'm going to go talk to her." Susie walks over to her friends. Small Billy: "I'm bringing my mom to school since she's the teacher and all." Susie: "I'm bringing my mom to school too!" Billy and Isabel start laughing. Small Billy: "Your mom is so lame. Doesn't she work at the mall? That's so boring. Isabel: "Yeah, my mom's a bank teller, that's way better than selling clothes at the mall." Billy and Isabel walk away laughing, and Monroe shoots a spitball at Susie. Shubie: "That wasn't nice either. I should really talk to your teacher about this." Susie: "No, Mom, it's fine. Let's just get to class before I'm late." (Scene cuts to class) Mabel: "I'm Billy's mother, and I'm a teacher. Teaching is very fun because you get to..." Mabel becomes zoned out. Shubie (Thinking): "What should I say? Think, Shubie, think. Look at Susie. She's in the back of the class because all the kids have been picking on her today." (Scene cuts to Nancy finishing her speech) Nancy: "And that's why it's great working at the First Nautical Bank." Mabel: "Thank you, Mrs. Fishbowl. Now it's your turn Mrs. Peterson." Shubie walks up to the front of the room. Fred: "This is gonna be good." He and Nancy laugh. Shubie: "Hello, I'm Susie's mother and I work in the mall. Working in the mall is great because..." Fred starts to snicker. Shubie: "Is there a problem Fre- I mean, Mr. Rechid?" Fred: "Yeah. Working in the mall is such a terrible job. Every other parent has a great job like a teacher, or a bank teller. But you're just an employee in the mall. That's pathetic. What's next? Are you gonna tell everyone about how you coach a tadpole baseball team?" Shubie: "Well actually yes I was." Fred laughs. Fred: "You're such a loser." Shubie punches Fred in the face to everyone's surprise and Fred falls on the ground. Fred gets up and tries to throw a glue stick at Shubie, but he misses, and the glue stick lands in Mabel's hair. Mabel screams. Mabel: "My hair! Who did that?" Mabel looks around the room and sees Nancy laughing. Mabel: "Oh so you're trying to sabotage my hair now just because mine's not white like yours?" Mabel tackles Nancy. Nancy: "Oh now you're gonna get it." Nancy punches Mabel in the face and Mabel flies backwards into Shubie. Shubie throws her onto the ground. Shubie then grabs Nancy and Fred and throws them onto the ground. Shubie: "Listen to me. You are going to tell your kids to stop making fun of my daughter and you're going to take back everything you said about my job being awful. Understand?" Fred, Nancy and Mabel nod their heads, and Shubie gets off of them. Mabel: "Ok! Recess everybody! Now go, go, go!" Tommy: "But what about single file?" Mabel: "Who cares?" All the kids run out of the room, followed by Mabel. Susie: "Thanks Mom." Shubie: "No problem. That's what mothers are for." (Scene ends) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nat Peterson Adventures!